pbg_hardcore_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Diablo II Hardcore - Episode 3
|episode_no = 3 |upload_date = October 1, 2013 |link = https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wYEjry68skA |previous_episode = |next_episode = |episode_length = 12:09}} Summary Paul asks how to identify something, and Dean explains that you can buy a Scroll of Identify to identify it. However, PBG explains that they're doing the quest to get Deckard Cain, who will identify things for free, so he should just hold onto his unidentified item until then. The group returns to the Stony Plain to find the Underground Passage that will lead to the Dark Wood. McJones finds the Underground Passage, and the group enters it. McJones asks if he's the only one who feels bad for the enemies, but PBG also feels bad for them. PBG decides that he and Ross should stay back because there are too many high level enemies, but Ross thinks he can take them. Ross attempts to attack the enemies, but is brought down to low health; PBG tells him to retreat as he heals him. PBG threatens to leave Ross behind when he doesn't follow him, and he follows up on his word, and leaves Ross behind to die. Jirard decides to be with Ross. Meanwhile, Barry, and Dean are clearing the cave, and PBG wants to be with them, but he's too busy babysitting Ross. McJones is alone killing enemies, and he finds a ring. Paul and PBG meet up with McJones, and help him kill enemies. Ross gets separated from Jirard, and PBG is following dead bodies to find Dean and Barry. The rest of the group meets up with Dean and Barry, and they go down to Level 2 of the Underground Passage. The group begin to clear out the second level, but Jirard points out that they were supposed to find the entrance to the Dark Wood back on Level 1. The group return to the first level, and begin searching for the entrance to the Dark Wood. While searching, Paul traps PBG in a corner, preventing him from exploring, and he asks Paul to move. However, Paul is having a similar problem, except PBG is blocking him, leaving the two stuck in a corner. PBG opens a town portal to allow them to escape, but neither of them are able to get to it. Paul then opens his Town Portal, and the two are able to get back to the Rogue Encampment. Meanwhile, Ross is being attacked by a group of Vile Hunters. Barry tries to explain to Ross how to use his potions, but Ross doesn't know what to do. Barry tells him that he has to heal. PBG and Paul return to the Underground Passage, and Dean finds the entrance to the Dark Wood. Jirard opens up a portal in the Dark Wood by the Underground Passage, and tells everyone to go back to thee Rogue Encampment to sell their unneeded stuff. Back in town, the group trades equipment that they don't need with each other. The group returns to the Dark Wood to help Ross fight off some enemies, and Dean expresses joy about not being the one who doesn't know what they're doing in the game. Jirard tells the group that they need to stay together, and McJones gets swarmed by a group of enemies. The group regroups, and fight a Treehead Woodfist, which nearly kills Barry. Jirard then explains that the Treehead Woodfist should've been near the Tree of Inifuss, which allows PBG to find it. Jirard collects the Scroll of Inifuss and reopens his town portal. PBG goes off to try to kill off Blaise; after a bit of difficulty doing so, she dies. PBG then celebrates, and returns to the group. Paul tells PBG the he disgusts him, and PBG calls him a hypocrite. Paul tells PBG that he's lying, because he just loves him. The group returns to Stony Field to activate the Cairn Stones. After doing so, a portal to Tristram opens, and the group enters it. The group begins searching for Deckard Cain, and fight a group of Skeleton Archers, which nearly kill Ross. The group finds Deckard Cain, and lets him free from the cage he's in. Cain escapes, and the group kills Grisswold, an Undead Cursed. The group returns to the Rogue Encampent, and turn in the quest the Search for Cain. Deckard Cain is back in town, so the group can identify items whenever they need to for free. Quotes